All Through the Night
by Marina Black1
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is love. *Rated M for a reason* Oneshot.


**Warnings for some pretty graphic sex and language. **

**It's been in my head since the library scene where Eugene was watching Abraham and Rosita screwing. I went with it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**Marina**

* * *

Abraham and Rosita were fucking again.

Tara rolled over, that angry pulse between her legs was thundering fiercely. Every night for…as long as she could remember, she had been scratching that itch all her own. Tonight, it wasn't enough. Rosita's hungry moans were hardly stifled by Abraham's hand as he pounded into her from behind. Tara was fearful for a moment that they would _actually_ wake the dead…

Thankfully, there were only a handful of walkers outside. The group had barricaded themselves inside a house with a pretty swanky titanium door. It was heavy and—now that it had been barricaded with a bunch of furniture—would definitely hold them for the night. They were safe, which meant there was nothing to stop Tara from getting her pound of flesh. Rolling over on her pallet, Tara pushed herself up onto her elbows.

Rick and Michonne were on watch, Daryl and Carol had gone looking for supplies…neither of them were ready to interact much with the group yet. Glenn and Maggie holed up in one of the bedrooms and Tara was willing to bet neither one was asleep either. The pain of being alive in a world that had gone to hell was almost too much. What was worse, the loneliness was tearing her up inside. For just a little while, Tara needed to feel something other than numb…she ached to fill the void inside of herself before the last of her humanity was burned away.

Even from across the house, Tara knew Eugene wasn't sleeping. He snored…it wasn't a thunderous noise, the way her father had breathed as the cancer took hold of his lungs; but a harshness in the back of his throat when he exhaled. For some reason, Tara found it soothing. She didn't hear it tonight, though…and that meant Eugene was still awake.

Moving toward him the darkness, Tara chewed on her bottom lip. Eugene liked watching Abraham and Rosita having sex; she'd caught him more than once. But they were upstairs and Eugene had taken the bottom level with Tara. Despite the separation, Eugene's hands were down his pants as he listened to the animalistic noises Abraham and Rosita were making as they banged each other hard and fast.

Eugene was unperturbed as Tara inched toward him; he continued on as if she wasn't there at all. Tara slid down the wall and settled beside him. Eugene's eyes didn't stray from hers once as he pumped his hand furiously around his erection, his breathing growing harsher by the second.

Reaching out, Tara grasped his wrist to halt his movement. Eugene's flat expression didn't waver at all. There was no warning at all when he lunged for her like a wild animal stalking its prey; he was eager to devour her whole. Eugene's kisses were clumsy at first as he crushed his lips to hers. Tara tore at the button of her jeans and tugged them down over her curvy hips. Eugene's khakis were already gaping open and he was ready to give her everything she needed.

It wasn't Tara's first time with a man… Sure, she preferred the softness and sweetness of being with a woman who knew just how she liked being touched. She liked the curves of a woman…but Eugene wasn't exactly lacking in curves either. Right now, Tara didn't want gentle. She only wanted to be penetrated and she didn't care how it got done.

Sliding her fingers through Eugene's hair, Tara tugged at the strands as she devoured his pouty lips. In turn, he pushed up her shirt and fumbled through getting her bra off. Tara almost laughed when Eugene stopped dead to stare at her breasts; he marveled at the sight of them. His hands slid up the soft plane of her abdomen and grabbed at them, squeezing tight and pressing them together. She wondered, briefly, if it was the first time he'd actually held breasts in his hands…either way, she didn't dislike the hunger he awakened in her. Tara gasped softly at the pain-pleasure that zipped through her core. "Gentle," She urged.

"Sorry," Eugene drawled. His eyes feasted upon Tara's lush curves. It wasn't his first time with a woman…but it was the first time he wouldn't be out three hundred bucks afterward. Hookers were a fact of life when you were a pudgy hick with a mullet. The fact that Tara sought him out and seemed to be pleased was enough to make him feel like he was the king of the whole goddamned world. "I've wanted this for so long, Tara. You're so smart and pretty and—"

"Don't talk. Just fuck me…" Eugene's body heat and rough hands felt good on her skin but his voice was a harsh reminder of who she was screwing. Thankfully, Eugene took no offense. He wasted no time at all at seeking entrance with her. Tara inhaled sharply as Eugene rammed himself into her heat and filled her so completely. For a moment, it felt like she was going to split open. "Holy shit," Tara gasped hoarsely. She'd been with a couple guys whom she'd considered well-endowed but Eugene was so much thicker than she'd anticipated. Thankfully, Tara's body knew just what to do and she moaned her body adjusted to fit him. After a moment, that wicked throbbing ache kicking up inside her again as Eugene bent his head and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

It had never been like this for Eugene before. Tara's searing heat enveloping him nearly sent him over the edge the moment he entered her. The only way he was able to cling to control was the agitation of her nails digging into the flesh of his back. Eugene swiveled his hips to get deeper inside of her. Even despite the discomfort of being scratched, Tara was already ready to blow and Eugene was powerless to resist…a couple of strokes and suddenly she was tightening around him like a velvet sheath. Eugene succumbed. His vision blurred as his stomach contracted and he poured every last drop of his seed into her womb.

The intensity of Tara's orgasm took her completely by surprise; she was rattled to her very core by it. Maybe it was the full moon outside or her desperation to be wanted but Eugene filled her in ways she could hardly fathom. Once he'd come, Eugene collapsed on top of her and she grunted slightly at bearing the brunt of his weight. "Eugene, get off. You're crushing me…" She whispered insistently. "Eugene!" Poking him in the gut several times, he finally grunted and rolled off her.

As she lay on her back, Tara's hands rested over her stomach. Slowly but surely she finally caught her breath. "That was…" Words escaped her. Even though the sex meant nothing, it was a way to scratch an itch that had been bothering her…the end result was more than she could ever have hoped for. Tara didn't feel _alone_ anymore. "It was good. I needed that. So—" The soft, breathy snores made her stop and smile.

Eugene was passed out cold, his khaki pants still bunched around his ankles. It figured.

Tara rolled onto her side, watching him for a moment. Bending down, she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before heading back to the pallet she'd acquired for herself. As she hunkered down in her space, sated and full, a sense of peace filled her. Against all odds, her eyes fluttered shut shortly thereafter and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. All through the night, she remained unperturbed until the sunlight streamed through the curtains…

As Tara's eyes fluttered opened, she gasped in shock as Eugene's face came into focus. "You scared the hell out of me…" Her heart thundered in her chest. He was bent at the waist over her, watching her sleep…and he didn't seem to care at all that she'd caught him doing it. Tucking a wayward strand of dark hair behind her ear, she licked her lips to wet them.

"I brought you breakfast. I found this in the cabinet. _Here_," Handing her a fruit cup, Eugene nodded curtly.

"Thank you…this is nice but _you_ found it, you should eat it," Tara offered it back to him.

"No," Eugene argued. "I need to make sure my woman gets fed properly…" Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel to get his back packed.

Tara was left sitting up on her makeshift bed, staring at a singular fruit cup and the bruises Eugene had left on her tender breasts last night. Everything about this situation felt odd, though she wasn't exactly sure how to fix it. Groaning softly, Tara rested her head in her hands. It didn't matter what happened now. Last night she'd fucked Eugene Porter…there was no going back now.


End file.
